


Wayne's World

by Zylo



Series: Moments In Time [4]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Gen, I think I had way too much fun writing this, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Ever since Oscar disappeared, Wayne's world has gone to hell...quite literally.





	Wayne's World

_Violence._  
  
It has started suddenly. After his brother disappeared, the violence began. People began crying that the end was nigh, that the apocalypse had arrived. He scoffed at the notion at first, more concerned with locating his dear brother. Besides, from what he saw, there was nothing out of the ordinary; nothing more than the typical news reports of a robbery or bar fight the next town over.  
  
Upon further thinking, Wayne did start to realize that something was...amiss. The people of his town seemed to let their anger take hold more often, over inconsequential things no less, such as a misplaced newspaper or the next door neighbor's children playing just a bit louder than usual. Normally, he'd chalk it up to someone just having a bad day, but when it seemed like the whole neighborhood was having several consecutive bad days, that's when his attention was caught.  
  
Taking it upon himself, he set up video cameras in places no one who even think to look. Not that they would to begin with, he had made sure that the cameras remained inconspicous. Looking over the video feeds from his computer, he noticed a disturbing trend among the citizens. While during the day, they'd be angry as "normal", as Wayne begrudgingly called it, during the night, it got much worse. Families would argue over the most petty things, to the point that it would escalate where bottles would be thrown and knives were used in self-defence. He had seen at least one fight end in a man stabbing his roomate in the arm over a simple misunderstanding.  
  
It was then that Wayne began to realize that the people of this town were... _sick_. Almost as soon as he came to that conclusion, the aforementioned cries of the apocalypse came. Soon the town decended into chaos; people boarded up doors and windows, looted what they could from stores, and anyone who dared venture out of their homes did so at their own risk. That risk lessened somewhat if the person carried a weapon but the point still stood, he reasoned.  
  
Leaning back in his computer chair, he glanced over to a picture on his desk. It was a picture of his family from their most recent vacation. His parents, himself, and _Oscar_... Shaking his head as memories of that time flooded to him, he turned back to his computer. His parents were safe and far away from here, he had risked his own life to ensure that. As for his brother...he didn't know where Oscar had gone or why, just that he had mentioned something about other dimensions before he did. At this point, he was willing to do anything to find him, even if it meant leaving his home behind...  
  
"Damn it Oscar! I can't-! I can't deal with this by myself!" Wayne sank down into his computer chair, head in his hands. They were the _Schlumper Brothers_ for Tesla's sake! They always had each other's backs when the world seemed against them. Now the world really was against Wayne and Oscar _wasn't there_. He needed to find Oscar...he needed his brother to convince him that everything was alright, that they could solve this mess... He just... _needed_ to know that his brother was still _alive_ and that he still _cared_ for Wayne.  
  
A gunshot from outside shook Wayne out of his thoughts and desperate pleas for some kind of sign that Oscar was at least thinking of him. Letting out a frustrated growl, Wayne took a look around his lab. He still had Oscar's "work journal" locked away in the house. If his thoughts were correct then the notes and blueprints for Oscar's last invention, presumably the one that led to his disappearance, would be written down in there. Still, he was running low on supplies to actually make anything, which meant that Wayne would once again have to risk his life and go outside to scavenge for machine parts he could use.  
  
With no other choice, Wayne took a pistol he kept locked in his desk drawer and loaded it. Some poor guy used to be its owner but life had other plans for him. "Apparently that plan involved him dying right in front of me," Wayne bitterly said. "I just hope I don't end up going the same way." Mustering up his courage, Wayne left the safety of his home and looked around. It was worse seeing it for himself compared to through the cameras.  
  
Taking a breath, Wayne nearly gagged at the smell. That smell...it was one of death, there was no doubt in his mind. Another smell suddenly hit him. This one...it was smoke. Looking around, he noticed that a house down the street was on fire...it was on fire and no one seemed to care. Not wasting another moment, Wayne set forth on his journey into what was left of the town, desperate to salvage what he could and desperate to stay alive...

  
\-------

  
_Oscar,_

_If you're reading this letter then that means I finally found the dimension you've been residing in. I built a homing device that I attached to the letter and programmed it to specifically find you. That's how I know it's the right place. I don't know how long it's been since I saw you last, time doesn't really have much meaning when you're trying to deal with the world collapsing around you. I'll be in touch with you again soon._

  
_-Wayne_

  
Linksano looked down at the letter in shock. Even after rereading it several times and analyzing the device to determine that it was in fact _his_ Wayne's handiwork, the doctor still couldn't wrap his mind around it. " _The world collapsing around you?_ " Linksano pondered to himself, "What in Tesla's name _happened_ after I left!?"

  
_**-End** _


End file.
